murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)
"Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" is the eighth episode of the fifth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the sixtieth episode of the series. It first aired on April 17, 2012 (UK). Summary For the first time, Detective Murdoch is forced to shoot a man dead for threatening the life of Anna Fulford. But when Anna doesn't recognize her assailant, it's apparent to Murdoch that the Black Hand crime syndicate is watching her with intent to kill. Struggling for a way to ensure her freedom, he's also immersed in the investigation of the young librarian's murder. Dr. Ogden grows more frustrated in her private practice, with the wellbeing of her patients. Mothers are run ragged by continual pregnancies and caring for their children. George asks Dr. Grace to the baseball challenge match with Station Five. Inspector Brackenreid tries to recruit Slugger Jackson and gets slugged, putting Slugger into jail. But Brackenreid learns he isn’t Station Five's ringer. While delving into the sordid world of taverns, gambling dens and brothels, Murdoch is invited to a hotel room by a mysterious woman (Bryn McAuley) whose seduction resembles that of the dead woman. When he arrives at the hotel, he finds her murdered, in the same manner as the previous woman. Anna is sleeping in the jail cell for her own safety. Murdoch joins her but in a separate cell. Anna tries to talk William into leaving Toronto, suggesting they run away together. William considers sleep instead. Later, she asks George what or who keeps Murdoch in Toronto. When Dr. Ogden joins Dr. Grace handing out pamphlets on birth control, she defends a young woman from being struck down by her husband by pushing him into a passing vegetable cart. He threatens her. The incident becomes headline news and the talk of the hospital. Dr. Garland gets the position nonetheless, but Julia discovers he will not support the women’s clinic as promised and he makes clear that she is not welcomed at his boss' social events. After Murdoch solves the elaborate game of perversion and the luring of young women, the agent for the Black Hand reappears with a warning. Murdoch devises a plan of his own (with Julia’s help), and plays baseball in knickers too. Character Revelations * William kills another human being for the first time, as Julia had in Snakes and Ladders. * Julia Ogden and Darcy Garland marriage grows strained and their interests diverge. Continuity * Introduction of Slugger Jackson. * Murdoch's Identikit is used to identify the assailant. * The Black Hand is satisfied. * William says good-bye to Anna Fulford and remains in Toronto, as George had predicted. Historical References * Reference to Eaton's Department Store * Spit ball was experimented with throughout the latter half of the 19th century and remains unlikely that any one person "invented" it. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Lisa Faulkner as Anna Fulford Jonathan Watton as Darcy Garland Kristian Bruun as Constable Slugger Jackson Michael A. Miranda as Falcone Guest Cast Eli Ham as Inspector O'Kelly Shawn Wright as Andrew Trevor Nick Spencer as Jake Amos Crawley as Geoffrey Coville Stephen Park as Leonard Carling Cliff Saunders as Stanley Faber Bryn McAuley as Minnie Duggan Tori Anderson as Lucille Messing Noah Davis as Mr. Wilson Helen King as Mrs. Wilson Glynis Ranney as Mrs. Blackwood Peter Kosaka as Mr. Sato Jenny Hall as Barmaid Emily Oriold and Fiona Carver as Choir Women Joey Kippax as Assassin Uncredited Cast Christian Distefano as Young Boy Pamela Mars as Prostitute Byron Rouse as Pop Smith Gallery StrollWild2 - 2.JPG|Toronto headlines StrollWild2 - 3.JPG|Darcy breaks his word StrollWild2 - 4.JPG|Julia's realization StrollWild2 - 8.JPG|Crabtree and Murdoch examine the evidence StrollWild2 - 9.JPG|Time shots of the spit ball 507 Stroll on the Wild Side, Sato tattoo.PNG|The rose tattoo|link=Mr. Sato 507 Stroll on the Wild Side, Part 2 Mr Sato.PNG|At The Devil's Drum|link=The Devil's Drum File:Wild_side_part_2_02.jpg|Julia, Emily and Anna File:Wild_side_part_2_03.jpg|William Murdoch File:Wild_side_part_2_04.jpg|George Crabtree StrollWild2 - 10.JPG|Another crime scene StrollWild2 - 1 Julia.JPG|Julia helps Murdoch StrollWild2 - 5 Julia.JPG|Another realization File:Wild_side_part_2_05.jpg|George and Emily Category:Season Five